If I Was A Rich Girl
by kawaiisenshi33
Summary: Ouran Host Club Crossover. Max is flying solo now and is forced to attend Ouran so she can save the world. She is thrust into a society where looks actually matter. Adventures and comedy are on the way. 2nd book spoilers. Max is 16. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all the fabulous people who are reading this fic! I am letting everyone know right now this is my first Ouran/ Max Ride fic. If the character are a little OOC let me know nicely and I'll try to work on it! I appreciate reviews, they encourage me to write more quicker! I can take flames, cause I respect everyone's opinion… but just remember it only makes you look bad to be angry with a FanFic story! ! On to the Story!

Disclaimer: Max Ride and Ouran belong to their creators, not me, though I do wish it sometimes…. Should anyone feel like suing me I am letting you know now I own Pocket lint and that's about it… I give it away free! On to the Fic.

Chapter 1

Max POV:

I was flying, feeling as free as I had in a long time, I could feel my heart, or what was left of it soar and the speed and freedom. It was only as I looked around me that I remembered I was alone.

I am a solo bird-kid now… my friends, no, my family has moved onto the lives they deserved in the first place. Each one found their family and each one gradually left my life. I still got occasional e-mails from them, Fang left me his laptop as a goodbye gift, I treasure it dearly. I was flying above the vast blueness of the Pacific Ocean, trying to push thoughts of my family away.

I always knew it would be like this in the end, I always knew I would be alone. The others had always wanted to settle down and have a real life, but that just didn't appeal to me… maybe it was genetics or maybe it was my nature, I didn't know. I knew I was pushing my limits at the moment but that's what I am all about… testing the limits of human-kind. My wings felt like jello, the rest of me was shaking in exhaustion, I knew I had to stop soon. I saw land below me and decided to go down lower until I could find a decent sized town.

I landed in a wooded area, the last thing I needed was to draw attention to myself. In my exhaustion I only had time to land in a tree and I sunk into a dreamless sleep.

I spent several day just wandering around, picking up the language. With my superior Avian brain, I was fluent in three days!

People kept looking at me. I wasn't surprised, I mean I was wearing a pair of guys Cargo pants held up with a ragged belt. The pants had holes in the knees and up and in the bottoms because they were long, even on me. My shirt was black and showed my stomach, hey goodwill doesn't always have your size! All this was topped off with an old leather jacket. I probably looked like some kind of gang member. My looked brown even though it was blonde, that tells you how long it had been since I had a decent shower!

I wandered aimlessly, trying to figure out some kind of plan. There is always a plan! I was in deep thought when my best friend appeared out of no where….

_"Max you need to stop and look up," _The Voice said. That's right, if you didn't catch the sarcasm earlier then surprise, surprise!

_"Can't you tell I'm in deep thought? Go invade someone else's privacy."_ I snarled, I was in no mood for this.

__

"Maximum, stop being a child and look ahead of you." The voice said in it's normal emotionless voice… thought… I don't know.

_"Fine, I spy with my raptor-like eyes… I huge school?" _I guessed sarcastically.

__

"Read the sign…" It said and I could sense exasperation.

__

"Ouran Academy?" I questioned_, "Why would I need to need to see some place that is full of rich brats probably training to become future White Coats or worse?"_

"You need to get accepted to this school Max." The Voice said.

__

"Hold the phone, me…go…here? Are you insane? I thought that we figured out back in Virginia that me + Organized School many problems…" I said amusedly.

__

"To save the world you must attend this school," It told me.

__

"Wait I get a choice now? Well the answer is-" But I got cut off

__

"Let me re-phrase this, You will save the world and you will attend this school." The Voice told me with finality.

__

"Don't get your panties in a twist. How do you expect me to get into this school? I obviously have no money, besides that Max Ride card and I doubt that would cover this tuition. If we are relying on my education, let me remind you of Virginia one more time…" I said

__

"You are going to use the Max Ride Card," It said.

__

"Seriously, I have that much money?" I asked unsure.

__

I never got an answer, the Voice can be helpful but let me tell you that it always leaves at the most incontinent times! So there I was staring up at this huge _clean, rich_ academy in baggy pants and a leather jacket. Something was defiantly wrong with this picture!

When I finally made it up the abnormally long driveway I found myself in a very cleanly smelling reception area. The smell was making my skin crawl. I carefully walked over to the huge desk. I mean this thing must have been made of three trees! The lady behind the desk was a picture of high class society. She was wearing some brand name suit outfit and had some expensive shoes that could have fed me for a month.

"Hello how are- Who are you?" She asked, her scowl ruining her professional appearance.

"I would ummm, register here?" I asked uncertainly. Mentally putting the Voice on my hit list.

"I don't think you have the right…funds to be able to attend here." She said in a smug voice, she was seriously full of herself.

"Okay lady, look here. I have enough money to be attending here, and I want good education, so if you could just swipe my card or whatever… that would be great." I told her with a huge fake smile rivaling her own. If anyone saw us they would probably turn and run in the other direction.

"Humph, well let me have it then," she snatched my card away and if I hadn't been in such a fancy place her butt would be pinned to the wall… I don't take crap from anyone!

After a few minutes, "Yes well, your tuition has been fully paid for…" She said uncertainly. "Here is the paper work you are required to fill out."

I signed my name stating that I would apply to the rules, wouldn't do drugs, alcohol, or anything else like that. Not that I did in the first place. The lady said something about some kind of uniform…like that was going to happen, especially after she showed it to me. Funnily enough out of all their rules they don't have a mandatory dress code. Everyone wears uniforms but they are not mandatory. She showed me to a locker/wash room, apparently cleanliness was mandatory though.

After I had my clothes and hair washed, I went to my first class…this was going to be interesting….

A/N: Okay, I know I changed some things. I am basing this off OHSHC anime so things may be different. If someone could Review that would be great!

I am taking couple ideas so if you have one send it here, I am open to everything….


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of the world! Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! I started to happy dance! I would like to hear your opinions! If you haven't reviewed it yet… Review! I care about your thoughts, and anything that can help my writing! Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Max Ride and Ouran belong to their creators, not me, though I do wish it sometimes…. Should anyone feel like suing me I am letting you know now I own Pocket lint and that's about it… I give it away free! On to the Fic.

Chapter 2

I made my way through the maze of hallways trying to find my first class. When I say maze I mean it, honestly there are people all over the world starving and they have to have three lunchrooms?

When I finally found my class, I stood there and stared at the door for a moment. Was I supposed to just walk in there and demand a seat or should I be respectful and wait for them to let me in. I thought about it a moment, me respectful… that's funny! So I walked right up to the door and let myself in, only to find myself in a mass of Yellow fluffy dresses and blue suit jackets. One of those jackets could probably have fed the flock for a month…these people really have to work on their priorities…

"Can I help you?" asked the teacher, a man with balding hair and weasel-like eyes which looked like they were bugging out of his head at my appearance, probably waiting for me to demand his money… Ha!

"Yeah… I'm new and this is Algebra 2 right?" I asked looking at him warily.

"Yes miss it is, may I ask why you are not in the appropriate uniform?" He asked looking at me disapprovingly, like I cared what he thought!

"Cause I feel like it. It never said in the rules that uniforms were mandatory, so I took the liberty of dressing comfortably." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you being smart with me, miss?" He asked his face growing red, "Do you think that I don't know the rules? I have worked here for 10 years, who do you think you are?"

"Whoa, take a chill pill! I was only answering your question, _sir_." I said blandly.

"You-" he started but I promptly cut him off.

"Shall I stand here and continue to entertain your class with our witty banter or should I just find myself a seat, I have a had a long morning and prefer the second option, Please tell me if you have any problem with that-" I looked at him, his mouth was moving like a goldfish, I have that effect on people, "-Good, I'll be sitting in back."

Mr. Weasel-eyes finally snapped out of it, "No you will stay up here and introduce yourself."

Was this guy serious? He looked serious… "No." I told him.

"Excuse me," He said.

"Your excused." I replied.

"Introduce yourself." He growled.

" Fine… Hi I'm Max!" I said with fake enthusiasm, I wanted to add the part about being forced to come here, but when they asked by who I didn't want to say the little Voice in my head…

"Just take a seat!" the teacher growled.

"First smart thing I have heard you say!" I said and went and sat at an empty table behind two red-headed boys.

The rest of class passed by slowly, the teacher was boring, and I almost fell asleep. I learned that the red-heads in front of me were twins and the brunette the sat in the middle of the was actually a girl even though she wore male clothing. It didn't seem like a big deal to me, I mean if I had to have worn a uniform I defiantly would have gone for the pants, you just can't kick butt in yellow fluff.

Class ended shortly after, as I was walking out of class, I saw the girl who sat in front of me.

"At least one girl here is smart enough not to wear yellow fluff," I said loud enough for only her to hear as I walked out the door.

For some reason the girl stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me like a deer in the headlights. I just continued to stride away, oops apparently I wasn't supposed to know that. I guess when you grow up in a place where you are lucky if you get clothes that fit, you just don't care anymore. Apparently she thought she was sneaky of something though….

I headed for the lunch room I had passed on my way to class. When I entered I used my raptor vision to find at least three exits before I continued in. I bought lunch with my Max Ride card and sat down at a corner table next to many windows, at least that way I could break out if need be. I flipped open my laptop and began IMing with Fang or should I say Nick.

xxfangxx has logged on

Flyaway548 has logged on

Xxfangxx: What are you doing?

Flyaway548: Going to prep school…

Xxfangxx: No really….

Flyaway548: I am not kidding!

Xxfangxx: wow…

Flyaway548: Yeah in Japan, they r so stuck up here!

Xxfangxx: I'm getting over shock

Flyaway548: These people are like rich, they have like everything…

Xxfangxx: Why on earth are you at a prep school in Japan?

Flyaway548: One word for you… Voice

Xxfangxx: is there a new threat, cause you know I'll come help….

Flyaway548: No thanks… I can handle this myself….

Xxfangxx: are you sure I could be there tomorrow…

Flyaway548: I appreciate the help but I need to do this myself…

Xxfangxx: Max be careful… Itex is out there…

Flyaway548: Fang I know that, but if they decide to come after anyone, at least I won't lead them to you…

Xxfangxx: Max I'm coming over there, You need help…

Flyaway548: Fang I promise I will tell you if I need help, don't do anything stupid…

Xxfangxx: That's my line…

Flyaway548: Fang I'll talk to you later…someone is coming…

Xxfangxx: k, bye

Flyaway548: Ja Ne!

Xxfangxx: What?

Flyaway548: See ya… in Japanese…

Xxfangxx: ohh… bye then… be careful

Flyaway548: Bye.

"Can I help you?" I said without turning around.

"I would like to have a word with you," Said a cool voice behind me. I turned to see a guy with black hair and glasses, his eyes were Onyx and looked guarded.

"Give me one reason I should come with you." I said calmly.

"Because I can make school very difficult for you." He said while smiling. Boy was this guy fake or what?

"Lovely, you just go right on and try." I told him smugly.

"I am Ootori Kyoya, I can get you thrown out of this country with a single phone call." He told me with his smile securely in place.

"Isn't that illegal or something?" I asked, not really caring and making sure he knew that by rolling my eyes.

"If I could have a word…" he said again as people began to stare.

I thought about it a moment and walked right passed him to the garbage can where I threw away my trash and left the room. I passed the startled faces that had been listening to our conversation, and looked back only when I got to the door with Kyoya staring at me fuming…. I had a feeling that would not be the last time I saw him…

After school I walked out onto the grounds and wandered through one of the school's many gardens. My skin crawled as I felt someone following me. I sped up my pace and made for the school gates, only to have them close on me. I turned around slowly, my anger level nearing it's top. I do not do well with fences, gates, cages, dogs, disinfectant, basically anything that reminds me of that prison called the School.

When I had finally turned all the way around I saw Ootori standing the with several guys and the girl. I recognized two of them from sitting in front of me in class. One was blonde and a little taller than me with purple eyes. Then there was the dark-haired big guy on the end, he looked like a senior, his face was emotionless. The other boy in front of the big one, looked no older than elementary school. The girl stood slightly behind the blonde.

"Let me out," I said in a deadly tone that made several of the jump a little.

"No I told you we need to talk," Said Ootori.

"Let me rephrase myself, let me out now or I will let myself out," I growled. I really am no the nicest person when I feel trapped.

"Lets be civil," Ootori stated, with that annoying smile.

"Lets not and pretend we did." I told him with a smirk.

His smile vanished as expected. I started to walk away fro the gates and around the perimeter as far away from them as humanly possible. There was something up with these people, I had to get out of here, it felt suspiciously like a trap. I could feel my wings twitch under my jacket, they couldn't know about that yet, I had only spoken with two of them…

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and lift me up. That was the last straw, my instincts kicked in. I kick and punched every square inch I could reach, my mind was whirling. He finally fell to the ground and I took off into a sprint towards the maze in one of the gardens. I turned different ways hearing the voices calling after me. I had to get away from here.

A/N: Sorry if it is OOC. Please review on my Story! I won't update until I get to 5 reviews, that's two reviews people! If I get more I will write quicker! Special thanks to my friend Chris who helped me come up with the IM names. Ootori is Kyoya's last name is if you don't know anything about Japanese culture, she has no respect for him, that's why she calls him by his last name. Any questions please review them! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen Nasai! I have been having computer problems and life has been busy! I will try to update more often and I just want to get this out there…out of 128 hits, 6 people reviewed! Come on people I am so not feelin' the love! Thank you to those few very special people who did review, you get amazing cyber cookies! Yum!

Disclaimer: Max Ride and Ouran belong to their creators, not me, though I do wish it sometimes…. Should anyone feel like suing me I am letting you know now I own Pocket lint and that's about it… I give it away free! On to the Fic.

Chapter 3

I ran as hard as I could to the maze like garden I had passed earlier, I could still hear the voices calling out behind me…. What was this school playing at letting in these psycho paths? I mean seriously they were practically jumping me…I heard their foot steps getting farther and farther away, it sounded like they were giving up. I ran faster pushing myself until I came to a fence, the fence was wide enough that without my jacket I could slip through with some wiggling. As soon as I was clear I walked into a crowd of people trying to blend, which at this point in life I had practically given up on.

After walking a safe distance away, I searched for a tree to take up residence in like the good little Avian-American I am! When I reached an appropriate height, a place I couldn't be seen from the ground, in my tree, I flipped open Fang's laptop again, I had to talk to someone who wasn't a preppy-rich brat. I thought about IMing Fang but, I didn't think that was a good idea…Of course when has that ever stopped me?

Flyaway548 has logged on

xxfangxx Away Message: I am out with my family…I'll be back soon

I smiled at the sentence, at least they were happy! I started to do some research on Ootori. Apparently his family was as powerful as the emperor almost, they had business connections with practically everyone and a _private army._ Seriously? I mean I know that The parents of the kids at that school thought the world of them or at least valued their safety but a private army? The thought of a heavily armed man escorting Ootori to class about made me brake down into laughter. I remembered how Ootori had threatened to kick me out of the country and that honestly made me giggle. Itex has been attempting to kick me off the planet for years and the are probably the most powerful enemy a country could have, and Ootori thought he could scare me with a few little body guards? It was seriously funny to think about. That was my last thought before I dozed off.

I awoke to a ding , or should I say many dings coming from the computer still residing in my lap. I flipped the lid open to find my IM up…

xxfangxx has logged on

Xxfangxx :Hello Max?

Xxfangxx : Max Are you there?

Xxfangxx :Max what happened today?

xxfangxx :Who was coming?

Xxfangxx : Max if you don't answer this I am coming over there!

Flyaway548: Hi Fang

Xxfangxx: Finally…What happened?

Flyaway548: I was cornered by someone at school…I sure know how to make friends

Xxfangxx: that doesn't sound good…

Flyaway548: It wasn't but I handled it

Xxfangxx: Handled what?

Flyaway548: This guy was threatening to throw me out of the country if I didn't come talk to him…

Xxfangxx:…….

Flyaway548: Fang?

Xxfangxx: I'll be there as soon as possible…

Flyaway548: What?! Fang No! I handled it…no need to worry!

Xxfangxx: Max listen to reason…there are forces out there that want you dead…I would feel better if I was there with you….

Flyaway548: Fang I told you…I will tell you if I need you…

Xxfangxx: Max do you remember what happened at the beach involving you and a certain shell?

Flyaway548: Fang that was different…

Xxfangxx: Max face it. You are going to need help…if not now then later…but you will need it.

Flyaway548: Hw do you know?

Xxfangxx: Itex won't stop until you are dead and I am not about to let that happen….

Flyaway548: Fang what about your family? What about school? How would you pay to go to Ouran?

Xxfangxx:….. My family made it 16 years without me, I won't go to school…I made it almost 16 years without it, and if I don't go to school there is no problem with tuition…

Flyaway548: How would you get here? You can't fly all the way from Georgia to Japan. Without hyper speed you would kill yourself attempting to cross the Pacific…

Xxfangxx: Ever heard of grand theft auto? I will stowaway on a plane to get across…

Flyaway548: Your that serious?

Xxfangxx: there are things out there that are bigger than any one of us… I am considering getting Iggy to come too…

Flyaway548: No! You can't force him to come just because you want to! He was thrilled about having a family!

Xxfangxx: So was I but the novelty wore off…I mean I care for them and am glad I found them but… Being free is so much…easier

Flyaway548:…You sure are chatty lately…

Xxfangxx:……..

Flyaway548: That's the Fang I know!

Xxfangxx: I will be there in about a week

Flyaway548: If you insist I can't seem to talk sense into you….

Xxfangxx: usually it is me talking sense into you…

Flyaway548: I'll see you in a week…

Xxfangxx: See you then…

Flyaway548: Bye!

xxfangxx has logged off

Flyaway548 has logged off

I closed the lid of the computer noiselessly. That was an emotionally draining conversation. I looked at the sky in front of me and watched as it changed colors with the dawning of a new day. I couldn't lie and tell myself the I was upset he was coming, if anything I felt lighter and happier than I had in the year we had been apart. The thought of seeing him and possibly Iggy again made the colors in the sky seem all the brighter. Slowly I got down form my branch and started to prepare myself for another exciting day in the life of a rich brat…

I walked through the front gates of the school with my head held high and my face set in a determined mask. Inside I was contemplating my plans of action for a certain be speckled upperclassmen. Should I avoid him? No. Should I seek him out and hear what he had to say? No too reasonable. Should I wait until he comes to me and talk on my own terms? Bingo! We have a winner. I wandered into the school, looking around the different floors I hadn't had a chance to see yesterday. Today I started with Gym…apparently I started in second hour yesterday…who knew… I made my way over to one of their many fields, I checked each one until I found the one that looked like it had a class waiting on it… I walked towards them and stopped about thirty yards away, leaning on the bleachers.

A loud bell rang throughout the grounds signaling the beginning of class. A tall muscular man walked out in front of us . He looked like he was trying for the tough guy look, but his attempt only made me laugh. He started to call names, mine being first because I didn't give the school system a last name… what can I say I don't trust people.

I yelled here from my position beside the bleachers, he looked startled but continued down the list. Apparently gym was a multi-grade co-ed class, want to know how I knew this? Well come to find out Ootori and his blonde purple-eyed friend were in my class. Apparently the blonde was called Tamaki…

"Alright!" Mr. Tough Guy bellowed, "Today we are going to be doing a workout on the track followed by soccer."

There were a variety of acknowledgements from the group while I just stayed quiet. This class was going to be cake, I mean seriously, with my avian genetics I can run really fast and endure all kinds of environments. Not to mention that soccer is kick based and with the martial arts training I have been through it should be a breeze.

"You there," Tough Guy yelled gesturing at me.

"What?" I asked boredly.

" Why haven't you changed clothes?" Tough Guy asked angrily.

"I don't have, nor do I need, a change of clothes." I said slipping off my leather jacket to reveal my baggy top underneath.

"You can't work out in those clothes! You will stink the rest of the day." He yelled at me.

I blinked looking at him incredulously. With my bird genetics it takes a lot for me to stink, I mean I would have to be sweating buckets for there to be any stink and with the workout today I really didn't plan on stinking at all, it was a cool morning after all. "I'll be fine." I replied.

He looked at me with doubt etched in every line of his face. I merely smiled back and went to join the class by the starting line. He put us in groups of 4 so he could time us easier. I never honestly believed in bad luck, I mean sure I was an Avian-American and was being hunted by the worlds leading producer of _everything_, but I hadn't thought of that as luck…more like life. Life was just tough for me. Bad Luck is when you get put in the same group as Ootori, Tamaki, and some grumpy looking red-headed kid. That is bad luck. When my group was up for our first mile, I was sandwiched in-between Tamaki and Ootori.

The gun went off and I ran neck and neck with the guys, never allowing them to pass me but never going to far ahead. I didn't think it would be great if I flew, no pun intended, around the track beating all the guys. I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye, what I saw made me scowl. They were going easy on me! Me! I thought I would save their pride and finish behind…forget pride! Those Sexist Pigs! I sped up without missing a beat, I wasn't even breathing hard, I pulled ahead of the group by about 100 meters where I leveled out my pace for a while. I heard the pounding of feet behind me as they attempted to cover the distance between us. I looked ahead and saw the final 200 meters and I ran like the wind. I could feel the wind blowing against my face and my hair shoot out of its ponytail, shooting backwards behind me. My arms pumped at my sides and I ran, not as fast as I could if I did they may notice something. I fell into the trance of my tennis shoes hitting the ground. I felt free. I covered the mile quickly and thought of the faces of the guys I had lapped. The thought made me brake out into laughter but I calmed my self down swiftly. I crossed the finish line smiling ear to ear and flipped my wind blow hair over my shoulder. Mr. Tough Guy's jaw was on the ground gaping at my speed. I tossed my hair back up into a ponytail and walked to the sidelines. I hadn't even sweat, I think I proved my point.

I waited there patiently for my "companions" to cross the finish. When they did, I made eye contact with each one before walking away, hopefully getting my "don't ever go easy on me" point across. I walked to one of their fancy outside water fountains and took a drink, I gagged a little when I felt two people grab each of my arms. Three guesses who… I was carted away to under the bleachers. I knew I had options, I could have easily fought them off, but I was curious as to why they wanted to talk to me so badly. We stopped under halfway under the bleachers so no one could see us on either side. They finally set me down and stepped back and looked at me.

Tamaki looked excited but was trying to hide it behind a mask of indifference, years of reading Fang finally came into play, while Ootori was hiding behind his glasses. Coward.

"Boy you two really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." I said sarcastically.

"You were be unreasonable." Ootori said blandly.

"Because threatening to kick me out of the country is completely reasonable." I replied.

"Well I had to get the gravity of the situation of the point across." Ootori said.

"Yes well here I am…speak." I said.

" You know Haruhi is a girl," he said simply, "That information cannot be leaked."

I laughed, I mean I laughed hard. Both boys were looking at me as if I went crazy. I have been kidnapped before for many things, but not for knowing someone's gender and when it was completely obvious too. When I calmed down I looked at them, "You don't want anyone to know Haruhi is a _girl_?" I asked.

Ootori nodded slowly as if to make sure I understood while Tamaki looked about to burst with excitement. I stared at him, than looked at Ootori questioningly. He shrugged. "What?" I asked shortly. I didn't have time for this kind of thing. I could skip class if I wanted to talk to someone, preferably Fang.

"Do you want to come to the Host Club?" He questioned excitedly, looking like puppy.

"What is a Host club?" I asked bored.

"Where men with spare time entertain women with spare time for profit and the pleasure of young ladies!" He said dramatically.

"Let me get this straight… girls pay money to spend their time with you?" I asked and they both nodded. "Why would I do that?" I was truly curious.

They gave me blank looks. I rolled my eyes and walked around them. Before replying, "Not interested."

I walked a ways and Tamaki ran a caught up with me pulling me back to where Ootori was. He looked upset.

"Do you not like us?" Tamaki asked looking confused.

"You tried to trap me in the school grounds yesterday and forcibly talk to me…what's not to like?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…" He said actually looking sad. I turned away from them trying to restrain my anger. No one is ever "sorry". Sorry is for when they can't think of anything else to say, I had a brief memory of looking at Jeb as he closed a dog crate door on me saying sorry before leaving…no, no one is ever truly sorry, not to me at least.

"You should come by it is an honor to be invited by the King and Vice-President of the club," Ootori said.

"You invitation is wasted on me." I told him bluntly.

"Well then I will have to recommend a back ground check on you because you don't show up on my database." He said with that same annoying smile in place.

"FINE!" I yelled I will come to your club but I am not paying!" I said heatedly. I couldn't explain why I couldn't have a background check besides the fact that as soon as they started digging they would alert Itex to my location.

"You could be the maid!" Tamaki said happily, "or you could Help Haruhi cover her debt…"

Ootori sent him a glare that said he shouldn't have said that. I smirked. Maybe they wouldn't be too bad to have around.

A/N: I don't think they are OOC but tell me if they are…If you have any comment tell me, Ideas are welcome and if I like it I will credit you in author notes! Please ignore mistakes…I was tired when I wrote this… I am waiting till I reach **12 reviews **before I update! Please Share your thoughts!

Ja Ne

Kawaiisenshi33


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not posting regularly (bows head in shame). I have had terrible computer problems. I have received some private messages from you guys, and I thank you because they encouraged my to harass the computer guy to fix my baby (pets computer lovingly). HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! I'll just get on with the story now…

Disclaimer: I don't own this, I have no money I spent it all on fabulous clothes so don't sue!

Chapter 4

My next classes passed fairly quickly, you know the regular boring stuff that you forget as soon as you learn it. Not only did I have to act interested in class, but I got constant stares from all my uber rich classmates. Apparently it is taboo to wear the same clothes two days in a row…who knew. When lunch came around, I took up my spot in the back of the lunchroom and whipped out my laptop, time to check the American news…. I looked for anything that may have had Itex's dirty name written on it but I came up with nothing. They were being entirely too quiet for my taste.

I was about to check recent European news, but the lid of my laptop was closed before I could type my first word, thank goodness for my fast reflexes or My poor genetically engineered hands would have been very sore. I looked up slowly, half of me hoping it was just the wind, I know…fat chance. I was confronted with the site of Tamaki, Ootori, the twin red-heads, the child and the tall stoic looking one.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Ohhh Max, We are the infamous Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki said with a feminine flourish.

"Uh-huh. I realized who you were. I want to know is why you so rudely interrupted my research." I said leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

Unfortunately I didn't realize that Tamaki just happened to be completely oversensitive and went into complete meltdown mode, mumbling things about ungrateful princess', chivalrous knights and other gooey things that I honestly don't care about. Now I had plenty of experience in the face reading department, and the whole hiding emotions thing, but I had no idea what to do when the emotions were out there and all over the place. This whole situation made me uncomfortable, not only was I out-numbered six to one, I had an emotional mess right in front of me. What I wouldn't give for an Eraser right now, at least those I knew how to deal with.

"Max, I am going to have to ask you to leave Tamaki alone," Ootori said.

"Excuse me, but just who was it who came over here and started this predicament?" I asked leaning foreword with my eyebrows raised.

"By causing Tamaki's emotional melt-down, you have drawn negative attention to the Host club, creating a scene that will cost us to down play." Ootori said, with the twins nodding in unison.

"Then let me out of this whole club thing and all the attention will be gone, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be the club known for taking in the riffraff from the streets. I won't draw attention to you and you won't draw attention to me. So this solves all of our problems, you avoid me and I'll blend into the background." I said slowly enunciating so they could understand it better. What they didn't realize was that I never blend in. Anywhere. I'll always be the girl who is different, even if it isn't all that obvious. Oh well, that's life.

"You don't seen to understand the situation Max." Ootori said. "We had no intention of allowing riffraff into the club." I almost breathed a sigh of relief , until I heard what he said next. "We plan on changing your 'riffraff' status."

With that he snapped his fingers and I was suddenly in-between the twins, being dragged out of the lunch room and down the hallway, with the rest of the Host Club (minus Haruhi) and a newly composed Tamaki tagging along. We made it outside and before I could make out where we were going, I was thrown into the back of a limo and the Club crowded in. I sat stiff as a board in the corner of the limo, doing the best I could to see out of the tinted windows that lead to my freedom outside. I tried to do the math about what the chances of minimum injury would be if I just jumped out of the car, but quickly gave up on it as we hit the highway.

We got to our destination quickly and I was again dragged out of the car and into an elevator. Now being a bird kid, I am great with heights, but not so much with closed in spaces. I blame it on growing up in a dog crate. We reached a near top level floor where I was forcibly situated into a chair and visibly tied down with rope. I had not struggled up until this point because in all honesty I could have beaten all of them and still had enough energy to run back to the school, but now that I was actually tied to something my brain just clicked and I started to panic. There was no sense in struggling, because chances were I would just be restrained further.

The doors were thrown open and a woman with striking Orange Hair and top of the line (or so I assumed) clothes came striding out talking on her cell phone. She said some parting words and shut the lid of the phone with a final click.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" the woman exclaimed.

"Hi mom," they exclaimed in unison.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused. "Wait…Why is that girl tied to the chair?"

"Well this is the poor unfortunate soul we told you about who was living on the streets." They said in perfect unison.

"Boys, release the poor girl from the chair, you know I don't have time to deal with your foolishness during the day, I have so much to…" She began but was cut off by Hikaru.

"We cleared your schedule for you, mom. There was only one more appointment today and we rescheduled it for next Tuesday." He said victoriously, "We signed ourselves out of school for the rest of the day. Haruhi will take notes for us."

Their mom's face turned several shades of red and I stopped my glowering for a moment to consider the chances of their mom coming to my aid…Just when I thought I was free, Kaoru came to his brother's aid.

"Mom, you were just saying yesterday how you wished you could have a new model for this season's fashion, someone new who could keep your business fresh…" Kaoru said, "We figured Max was as good a s any, she has the height for it!"

I stared at them all incredulously. Me…Model…it was funny. True I had the height for the job, I was pushing 5'10'' now after a growth spurt a few years back, but I had more important things to worry about than modeling, saving the world for instance.. Bleh. I was about to open my mouth but a hand covered it just as quickly.

"Mrs. Hitachinn, If it wouldn't be too much trouble, we wondered if you could supply Max with some of your clothing, and providing it looks good on her, she will Model your products for this season." Ootori said for me. Not that I agreed to anything he said. Actually I was adamantly against it until I heard the whispered words that sent waves of fury through me. Those words were 'Background Check' which Ootori promptly whispered to shut up any complaining I may have had. I didn't understand their fascination with me, there were plenty of girls who would probably kill for this, I on the other hand would kill to get out of this. Soon Ootori removed his had and allowed Mrs. Hitachinn to inspect me closely.

"Stand up hun, and let me see how you walk." Mrs. Hitachinn commanded.

I was about to comment on how I was currently tied to a chair when my restraints suddenly vanished, and so apparently had the seniors, something about an emergency cakes run…

I walked across the room and back, hoping I was not what she was looking for. I really didn't have time for this but nobody seemed to care. Well I was about to crush their little fantasy world.

"Ma'am…I-" I started but was cut off, which was starting to get really annoying.

"Hun, you are absolutely perfect! Your new face is sure to bring attention to my end of the industry!" She exclaimed happily. I felt like rocks had just dropped into the pit of my stomach. Crap.

With that she walked out of the room murmuring about new designs. The door shut at the same moment the Hitachinn Twins high fived.

I turned slowly to question Ootori, but he beat me to it, "Welcome to the club"

With that he walked out of the room and back to the limo that would lead us to school and the Host Club.

A/N: Again sorry for the late update! I'm also sorry if the grammar is bad, but I wrote this late. Please review and I will update as soon as my computer allows…it is very temperamental! If I don't get reviews…I won't update as quickly…Please give me ideas! I may need them to keep the story flowing! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people! I am in an entirely too hyper mood for my own good and the best way to get rid of the gitters is to Focus on something, and that something happens to be this story! I thank the four people who reviewed in the past twelve hours, and to do that I am updating…AGAIN! Happy 2009! On to the fic!

Disclaimer: If I owned these two do you honestly think I would be writing Fanfics? The answer is sadly No, No I wouldn't. I don't own!

Chapter 5

When the door shut behind Ootori, the other members of the club jumped into action. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, grabbed my arms and I was still too shocked to do much about it. They, along with Tamaki dragged me to the limo, the seniors were still missing, what I wouldn't give to be with them right now!

We made it to the limo within record times. Ootori was on his phone talking quietly with someone, I probably didn't want to know who. He snapped the phone shut when he saw us coming and put on his smile that seemed to fool everyone around us.

"Max, get in the car, we have several more places to go before the club today. Time is Money and I don't enjoy loosing money." He said this, finishing with his glasses glinting. The twins froze up and tossed me into the car without waiting for a reply. Now some may wonder, why was I taking all this? Well two reasons really, the Voice seemed to think I was needed here and Ootori was dying to find out who I really was, if he already didn't, and tell others or try to blackmail me. As long as I was cooperative, or as cooperative as I am, then my secret was safe.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Ootori, "What are you playing at?" I questioned.

"Whatever do you mean?" He answered. The other Host Club members were watching me intently.

"What is with this modeling thing? I DON'T model. Period. End of discussion." I said with my best steely voice.

"Ohh, but Max you do. You refuse to pay for the Host Club, not something we can force on you, after all. We refuse to allow you to get to far from our control, because of the little secret you know. This was the best way you could help the club, by working for the members parents, you are constantly under our supervision. It all works out for the best really." He finished, flashing his glasses my way with a smile that looked anything but trustworthy.

I considered Modeling for a moment, maybe this was what the Voice meant, Maybe this was what I was sent to Ouran for, why it is important I don't know.

_Max, you need to trust Ootori Kyoya. _My favorite little friend said. Ugh.

_Why would I trust him? He has only been constantly Threatening me since I got here. _I answered angrily.

_Max Have you ever considered that someone should know about your secret? You are going to need more help on this mission then Fang . You are going to need people on the inside of Itex's world. He can help you Max, trust him. _The voice told me, I could almost see it being imploring, but I knew better.

_What about the others? Are you going to tell me that I should tell them too. You forget that this is not just my secret. _I answered un consciously crossing my arms over my chest.

_Max, Max, Max, trust me if only this once, Itex is not just being quiet, they are plotting, they are doing everything they can to find you._ I could feel my face pale slightly. _You are the key to their taking over the world, The 'By Half Plan' all of it. If they get their hands on you they will succeed. _The Voice was gradually getting louder in my head but a unemotional as before.

_Why am I sitting here modeling then? Even if, dare I say it, I tell Ootori about my little feathery secret, how do you suppose I keep it a secret from the rest of the world? Models don't exactly cover all, and I think People may just notice the large feathery things sprouting out of my back. _I answered snidely.

_Max tell him before you get out of the car. Only he can Know the secret, NO ONE else! You are going to need him as much as he is going to need you. Itex is planning to attack Ootori business' too. Their medical research is far more advanced than Itex gave them credit for previously. They are a threat to Itex's supreme order. _The Voice ordered.

Before I had a chance to ask it another question, I could feel it leave this time like a phone being hung up, I was alone again. Well in my head at least. I turned to my fellow passengers all of whom were staring at me.

"What," I snapped.

"Your eyes were…," Hikaru began.

"…Changing emotions rather…,"Kaoru said.

"…Quickly," They finished together. Giving me sideways glance, before the car stopped and they got out. Tamaki followed quickly behind, questioning them if 'daughter' would like any new clothes or something like that…

Ootori was about to get out of the car when I pushed him back a little and shut the door, "We need to talk," I answered his questioning look.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ootori nodded his head to his driver and we took off. I gave him directions to the area I had been staying in. It was a quiet ride there. I signaled for his driver to stop outside the woods I had been living in. I got out of the car and started walking off into the woods, trying to find the clearing I had been practicing martial arts in. I heard muffled footsteps just behind me. I stopped abruptly and he ran into my back causing us both to stumble a little. I turned and looked at him, as he brushed himself off.

"Max would you mind telling me why we are out in the middle of the woods." He asked quietly.

"What you are going to see here, must never leave this clearing. You wanted to know about my history, well I am about to tell you, but it is top Secret. Just being seen with me by the wrong people could cost you your life." I said deadly serious.

"Max-" He started off looking a mixture of victorious, nervous and angry, but this time I cut Him off.

"If you don't want to know turn around and walk straight for about two hundred yards, you'll come to the road." I told him quietly.

I waited for any sign of weakness before I sat down on the ground.

"Ootori," I began, thinking about how to phrase this. "The reason you cannot find any information about me on your computer is because I am should not exist."

"Max everyone has some kind of information on them and I will find It. If you just dragged me out here to say that you are wasting my precious time." He said and got up to leave.

That's when then dam holding back everything that was supposed to stay secret broke. I told him about everything. I told him about growing up in dog cages, about the awful tests I had to be put through since I could walk, I told him about my family and everything we had been through together. I told him about Angel getting kidnapped and saving her, I told him about Erasers and Ari and Max Two. I told him about the horrible Isolation Tank and Itex. I spilled the beans big time.

I looked up from the ground I had been speaking to because talking to people was not my forte. Being a sarcastic and witty, that was fine. Spilling your guts about a childhood you wished to forget and telling it to a practical stranger, Not so much. So when I actually looked up at him, I about cried in frustration. He still didn't believe me. It was written all over his face. He was sitting again but looking at me bored. I really wanted to hit him right now, but I restrained. If what the voice said was true, the fate of the world rested on Fang, Ootori and my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and did the only thing I thought may convince him. Visual Proof. I started to climb up a tree and I wiggled out onto one of the higher up branches. Ootori was looking at me with mixed worry, frustration, and curiosity.

I stood up at the end of the branch and tried to find my balance.

"Max get down from there, your going to get yourself hurt! Stop being stupid." He yelled jus loud enough so I could hear him.

"I'll be down in a moment." I yelled, and with that I jumped. I could hear him gasp and I felt the wind blow by my face. I snapped my wings out and drifted to the ground where Ootori was waiting for me.

When I landed I walked over to him slowly so I didn't startle him. His mouth was still hanging open and he was staring at me. When I got close to him I stared at him for a while, the I reached out my finger and poked him, which seemed to snap him out of it.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Yep," I replied, "Wow."

"You know this goes against everything I have ever read?" He asked as we made our way back to the car.

"Figures," I said, I was beginning to feel attached to him, sure he was a prick and a jerk, but he also seemed to understand that questions were unwelcome at the moment. I could see things looking up for our dare I say it, friendship. What we didn't know was that future was going to be much harder than either of us ever thought. I hoped Fang would get here soon.

A/N: How was it? Hit the review button. If you haven't guessed I love reviews and I want several more before I update again! Tell me what ya think. I love new ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Max Ride or Ouran

Max POV

I woke up panicked as I felt more weight added to my tree branch. I looked up to meet the dark eyes of Fang. He was here, finally here! Thank God! I didnt know how much longer my sanity would last in the Host club.

He was just like I remembered him, olive skin with piercing black eyes and unruly black hair that seemed to flow like water in the windwhere did that come from? Note to self: hit Tamaki. He was staring at me for a long time as if trying to drink in my appearance. Slowly a small smile began to form on his lips.

I gathered my wits about me and tried my best to glare at him, but it was half-hearted at best. "It took you long enough," I said turning away from him slightly.

His eyes sparkled with some emotion I couldnt put my finger on, "You try flying across America only to have to Stow away on a plane."

I grinned a little, "Old habits die hard, huh?"

He laughed quietly, it sounded like a breeze at night, "You could say that."

We sat in a comfortable silence, just studying the person in front of us. I noticed that Fang had filled out more and he seemed to have an inner glow under his skinit must have been all that good hygiene. His eyes were still just as piecing and comprehending as I remembered, they seemed to know me more than I knew myself.

After a few moments I swung down from the tree and looked up to see his reaction at my abrupt disappearance. Blank as usual. Oh well.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked unable to keep the happiness out of my voice. He sprung down silently and followed my as I made my way out of the park.

Fang POV

When we had first found my family, I couldnt have been happier. This is exactly what I had been waiting for. I was tired of the battles and the injuries, having to watch our backs every moment of every day. So when we finally found out that we could have normal parents and a normal life (or as normal a life you can have with wings) all of us jumped at the chance. All of us, except Max. I watched as she smiled and told us the news, was with her as she left each kid with their rightful guardians, and held her when she silently cried at the loss.

When the day finally came for me to settle down in my own home, I began to re-think everything, what was my life without Max? what would I do with out her? She had always seemed like such a permanent indestructible part of our lives. She always survived the worst of our fights, she kept us safe, she stood up for us. Suddenly the realization of what I was giving up seemed to out-weigh what I would gain. I didnt know these people, they didnt know me, I would probably disrupt their lives with my dysfunctional one all for the price ofMax.

As usual I kept my musings to myself, surveying all sides of the problem before I made my decision, unfortunately my revelation came two minutes too late, literally. Max had already telling my parents the same story she had told all the other parents, her voice was even and her eyes were blank. I wanted to grab her and haul tail out of that house and into the sky, where we couldwell I hadnt thought that far ahead at the time, but it would have been better than being trapped in a house with these strangers. Better yet, anywhere with her would be better than here.

By this time, Max had finished her story and my parents were hugging me and crying about how terrible they were. Hello, you let the doctors tell you your baby died without seeing the body? You didnt ask questions? You never bothered to wonder if they were lying? I may be sounding cynical but I had spent years thinking about this. Staying silent I dutifully returned the hugs mechanically. I listened to their vows to be better parents, give me everything I could ever want. What they didnt realize was that the only thing I wanted was silently watching us with those large chocolate brown eyes and smiling softly.

Eventually my parents turned their attention to Max, thanking her and singing her praises for brining them back their oldest son. She listened half-heartedly and gave a forced smile that showed too many teeth. As Max began waling towards the doors to leave, my pulse sped up, I would never see her again. I would never know what happened to her or if Itex got destroyedshe would fade into a memory. My breath hitched and I was running out the door just before it closed, hoping and praying to whoever would listen to me that she was still there.

Luck was on my side, She stood in the middle of my yard, half covered in darkness staring at my house as if to memorize it. She heard me coming long before she acknowledged me, finally deciding to grace me with her attention she raised an eyebrow. Wordlessly I handed her the laptop I had stolen from Itex all those years ago. She looked down at it and before she could refuse it, I was unzipping her backpack and placing it safely inside. She looked at me for a moment with unreadable eyes and then they softened. She had understood my message easily, keep in touch.

"Bye F-" she started then cut off and finished, "Nick."

"Fang." I said back, staring at her, trying to get her to understand.

"Fang," she agreed.

Before she or I could think, I had her wrapped in a tight hug trying to tell her everything I was feeling, "Stay safe." I spoke into her hair.

She stepped out of my arms and smirked at me, "I'll work on it," she said.

I remember standing there for a few moments before I heard the frantic running of my newfound family. I heard them before I saw them, and I turned to meet them halfway. Turning my back on the best thing to ever happen to me.

Correspondence between the two of us was hard, Max was still on the run, I was living a normal life with normal activities. Max made a point to check in every night, to let me know she was okay, and then one day she didnt. Soon she checked in once a week and then once a month. Then several Months passed in one e-mail she sent me she remarked how Itex was getting stronger. This meant she was getting into more fights and probably had more injuries, not that she ever told me that, she didnt want me to worry.

My family tried to be supportive from the get-go, but they always came up a little short. I appreciate the effort, but the atmosphere just wasnt the same as it had been with the flock. Janice and David (parents) just didnt understand some of the things I went through. My younger brother seemed to think of me as more of an action figure then a family member and it always seemed like they were walking on eggshells around me. In short I was right, I had interrupted their lives and they were still trying to work around the genetic anomaly that was me.

Finally a few days ago Max messaged me and told me about a new prep school she was going to. The Idea of Maximum Ride in any sort of educational establishment was funny enough, but a prep school was laughable. Upon finding out that the Voice sent her there I could almost feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Something about the Voice has always rubbed me the wrong way. I made my decision in that moment that I would get to Japan. I didnt care how, but I would get there whether she wanted me there or not.

I left my house that night, when I was sure my family was asleep. I left a short note explaining what happened and left with my old backpack and a few essentials. I flew half-way across the country that night feeling more free than I had in a long time. Early the next morning I stow away on the first plane I found that was going to Japan. From there it was only a matter of looking up Ouran high school and from there local parks, Max had always preferred the outdoors to indoors.

I found her asleep in a tree, and that was only by chance. I had recognized her blonde hair from above. I landed silently on the branch she was sleeping on. Her eyes shot open and her entire body tensed. I watched her every movement and drank in her presence. I studied her face and her hair, I noticed she was cleaner than usual and her hair was neatly combed.

"It took you long enough," She said turning a little but watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"You try flying across America only to have to Stow away on a plane." I said and her face broke into a smile. My heart began beating a little faster.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"You could say that." I told her, smirking.

I watched her silently for a few more moments before she dropped to the ground suddenly. She grinned at me from over her shoulder. My face got slightly warmer, but under the shadows of the branches I doubted that even Max could see any changes.

"Are you coming or what?" She called over her shoulder smiling.

I dropped out of the tree silently, and followed her. Suddenly my life seemed to be looking up.

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update and I wont bother you with all the reasons, but I did spend some time recovering from a broken right elbow and that takes some time. Then final exams and summerwell you get the idea. I will try to update quickly and I thank you all for the reviews!

What did you think of Fangs POV? Good? Bad? Also just because Fang has feelings for Max does not mean the Pairing is going to be Max/FangI want reviews as to who the pairing should be. I will start a total next chappie! Reviews are appreciated! ^_^


End file.
